teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Popo
Mr. Dumplin Popo (ミスター・ ダンプリン ポポ, Misutā Danpurin Popo) appears in Dragon Ball Z Abridged as a parody of his character from the canon series. In this series, he is the highest ranking in social order, Shenron's master and Demon God of the Church of The Fuck Box. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse Episode 32, it is revealed by Lanipator, KaiserNeko, and Kirran, that Mr. Popo is in fact an older/aged/future Dumplin as after his adventures Demon God Dumplin went through a metamorphosis and evolved. Personality Abridged Popo is perhaps the character who is most unlike his character in canon. Whilst the canonical Popo is a caring and gentle being, the abridged Mr. Popo is portrayed as thoroughly malevolent, violent, mean-spirited, ruthless, sexist, greedy, psychopathic, masochistic, sadistic, and an overall unpleasant individual, often being known to traumatize and mistreat those who train under him and simple acquaintances alike. He lives on the Lookout with Kami, but is known to be higher than him in social rank despite Kami being God. Mr. Popo has a "Pecking Order", in which he references to assert his clout and dominance over his trainees. Popo is known to be uncaring and opted to make toast instead of allowing Goku to use his carpet to transport to the battlefield and save his friends from Vegeta and Nappa. Like the series, Popo's magic carpet can transport people across the planet instantly but Abridged Popo's carpet uses souls to fuel his trips. On occasion, he will kick Kami out of the Lookout to have a 'booty call' with his dates (Jynx), and is known to grow "pots of pot" on the Lookout, that Kami avidly smokes to relieve his glaucoma. He is also known for his consumption of other drugs, at one point drinking an entire gallon of LSD. Popo is shown to be very vain, rude, and possessing very little regard for the rights of others, often disrespecting and mistreating them on a regular basis, such as putting the Z-fighters in many dangerous and life threatening sessions during the time he was training them. Nonetheless, Popo does have a softer side to him. He has stepped to the defense of Earth on a few occasions, including sending Garlic Jr. to The Fuck Box, restoring the sun after Goku destroyed it in Revenge of Cooler, and ordering Shenron to put off laying waste to the world for a few hundred years to "see if they can clean this place up." He also considers Goku to be endearing, and appeared to be genuinely friendly with Kami prior to the latter's fusion with Piccolo. He even admits to like Dende, after the young Namekian actually threatens ''the scary genie (without any signs of fear), causing Popo's signature smile to finally return with joy. Mr. Popo's sexual tendencies are suggested to be unusual. It's implied that Mr. Popo may secretly harbour pedophilic tendencies, or at the very least, enjoys certain age gaps between himself and his partners, as he was shown to give a perverted smirk at Goku when he was a child. What exactly happened on that warm Summer's day remains uncertain, but the result has left Goku emotionally scarred ever since. He takes great pleasure in painfully penetrating Jynx anally rather then vaginally, regardless of whether or not she enjoys it, suggesting that he enjoys making his lovers hate and fear him. It's also hinted that he may have a closeted attraction to men. He's also implied to have a kidnapping fetish, as he is always seen carrying around a roll of duct tape. When questioned about why this is, he simply answers that he "gets into some kinky shit." Suggesting that he enjoys binding, gagging, and taking beautiful young girls and women either willingly or unwillingly or even both. As mentioned above, Mr. Popo initially frightened Goku in their first encounter, causing the latter to be reminded of this and maintain a fear of Mr. Popo even as an adult. Mr. Popo finds Goku endearing, placing more emphasis on this trait than his stupidity and cites it as his reason for keeping him around. Krillin is another that Mr. Popo has aroused the fear of, as both before and during the training for the Saiyans Mr. Popo was able to intimidate him. Krillin's maintained fear of Mr. Popo and his training left him crying at the mention of the time period by an oblivious Gohan, as well as mentioning the first rule of Mr. Popo's training to not discuss it. Mr. Popo predicted Krillin's death on Namek before he even left Earth to travel to the planet since he witnessed it as Dumplin. Mr. Popo has retained a formal and dignified relationship with Piccolo and Gohan, seeing Kami in Piccolo, as proven when he greeted him as "Young Kami" (despite having recently dropped a gallon of LSD at the time of the greeting) , and only telling Gohan that his father was an idiot but not speaking negatively about him directly. Despite his many obvious character flaws, Mr. Popo is considered strangely attractive with members of the opposite sex. Despite having proven to be an unrepentant sexual abuser, various attractive young woman have continued to readily flock around him at any given time. With some even going so far as to revel in his strange desires. Biography Originally from another Universe (speculated to in fact be the 'FIRST' Universe) Mr. Popo was known simply as ''Dumplin'' in his early years, during which he successfully thwarted the plans of Demon God Demigra to destroy the timeline. After which Mr. Popo absorbed Demigra's power (with Tokitoki absorbed), proclaiming himself to be the new Demon God of The Church of Fuck Box. Later after his adventures and developing more strength Dumplin goes through a metamorphosis becoming the pure demonic Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo was the first person to successfully cross Snake Way. His first encounter with Goku occurred after the latter climbed to the top of Korin's Tower to begin training. Mr. Popo saw Goku, who questioned who he was and the two stared at each other. When having one of his "booty calls", he left behind five corpses. When confronted by Kami over the number of corpses, he laughed when the latter said "five". His success in crossing Snake Way would be mentioned to Goku before the latter would do it as well. Following Goku's resurrection after training to combat the Saiyans and arriving back on Earth, he asked Mr. Popo for transport but the latter was making toast with butter, causing him to have to find another means of transportation. Mr. Popo visited Goku in the hospital, hearing the latter say all of his friends were there, leading Mr. Popo to interject, "Not all of them", referring primarily to himself. Mr. Popo revealed he was knowledgeable on how the Z-Fighters could resurrect Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Yamcha who had all been killed during the conflict with the Saiyans. With Krillin asking him if he could get their "friends back", Mr. Popo immediately hushed him up. After Krillin was killed by Freeza, Mr. Popo appeared, proving that he had "called it." Mr. Popo kicked Kami off the lookout, wanting to perform a "booty call" with Jynx and told her to shut up and that she loved it as she continued stating her name like an ordinary Pokemon. Mr. Popo was watering plants at the lookout when Garlic Jr. attacked alongside his minions, cutting up several parts of scenery which Mr. Popo ordered him and his minions to clean up. While Garlic Jr. went on about himself to Mr. Popo's encouragement, the latter proceeds to devour and assimilate Garlic Jr. and his henchmen by summoning a black void and watched with a smile. Kami then returned to the lookout, questioning what had happened in his absence and Mr. Popo explaining that he had some "Italian for dinner", elaborating that it was "Nothing but garlic!" Mr. Popo dropped a gallon of LSD afterward, being watched by Kami as Piccolo arrived on the lookout. After Kami filled Piccolo on Mr. Popo's behavior the latter told Kami he needed him to tell him that he could leave the Lookout whenever he wanted to and as Kami tried to state this, Mr. Popo snapped at him, ordering him not to tell him what to do while calling him a bitch. Piccolo remained at the Look out for three hours, being reminded by Mr. Popo of how long he had been there when he stumbled on approximating the time. After Kami decided to fuse with Piccolo and told Mr. Popo that it had been a "trip", Mr. Popo laughed and questioned Piccolo as to whether or not he ate Kami following the fusion. Mr. Popo became aware of Tien arriving on the battlefield to fight Cell and he told Goku and Gohan that he was going to die. When Tien finished his stalling of Cell and fell down before him, Mr. Popo once again exclaimed that he was going to die. Gohan pleaded for Goku to help him, but the latter did not know how to get involved since he thought he would run out of time before remembering he could use the Instant Transmission technique and teleporting to him. Gohan asked Mr. Popo if Goku had just remembered he could do that and Mr. Popo told him that his father is an idiot. Later, Mr. Popo announced that Trunks and Vegeta were emerging from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After Vegeta allowed Cell to absorb Android 18, Piccolo yelled that they would all be killed due to his actions, Mr. Popo snarked about Piccolo bringing the mood down. After Goku and Gohan had exited the Time Chamber, Vegeta called Popo "Black Man" thereby having Popo warn him to not call him that again. Piccolo had entered the Time Chamber and both Goku, Gohan and Trunks left the area leaving Vegeta and Popo alone together. Vegeta commented on this, again calling Popo "Black Man", the result had Popo either toss or knock Vegeta off the Lookout so quickly that he was nothing more than a blur passing Korin and Yajirobe. Family Though Mr. Popo has several illegitimate offspring (such as Cupcake as she has an unknown pink Majin mother), there are very few he considers family. 'Dumplin:' Mr. Popo's younger self. The transformation from one to the other hasn't been seen for the most part, though the very early stages of it can be spotted in a later episode of TFS' ''Xenoverse 2 playthrough (namely the one covering the Zamasu storyline DLC). Towa: Dumplin/Popo's wife, top bitch, and Demon Goddess. Towa reminds Dumplin/Popo of himself saying, "She looks so strong and knows what she wants... Just like me!!" Lanipator confirms that "The sex was f**kin fantastic!!!" Mira: Dumplin's step-son from his marriage with Towa. Mira tried to look at Dumplin/Popo as some sort of rival, but it was incredibly one-sided. While he had no qualms killing him before, he refused to finish him off in Xenoverse 2 since he is his step-son, despite thinking very little of him. Puddin: Puddin is Dumplin and Towa's daughter who serves as a rookie Time Patroller in the Time Patrol. She takes very much after both her father and her mother in looks, species, and fashion sense. Her most notable features are her cat like mouth, heart shaped steam holes around her navel, and her cheerful habit of proclaiming the term "Nya!" Normally, she is seen with Light-Blue eyes but then has Towa's Purple eyes when Puddin's dark side starts becoming dominant. Flanny: Dumplin/Popo and Towa's second daughter and Puddin's younger sister. She was born right after Towa and Mira left Dumplin and Puddin, in the Demon Realm, she is a year younger than Puddin. She inherits Towa's hair which it too covers her Right eye (sometimes she'll wear hipster glasses that can do that anime glasses shine), Blue skin tone, eye-shape with Black eyes and Blue pupils (Purple pupils when angered) as well as wearing a Red Tracksuit (with a hoddie and the word "Meh" sewed on the sleeve) (sometimes alternates into a Blue version since she is a huge Sasuke Uchiha fan and even has the Uchiha insignia/symbol on the back of her hoddie) over a Black T-Shirt with Red Clouds reminiscent of the Akatsuki's clothing, White Shorts with White Braced Bandages and Black Toeless Sandals. Flanny is a few inches shorter in height compared to Puddin. This sassy Tomboy acts as the opposite of Puddin and her Girly Girl, the scowl-faced Flanny is very stoic, quiet, and out-spoken. She only says a few words in her relatively gruff and deep voice like "Meh", though she does drop the occasional F-Bombs. She's True Neutral, bored, cynical, rude, crude, blunt, sarcastic, snarky, self-assertive, slightly smug, and acting like she doesn't want to be around anyone and gets embarrassed by her parents like her dad (sometimes), so she wears her headphones, they are attached to her MP3 Player to listen to music. While she's easy to anger and have outbursts, she is very subtle when it comes to showing her softer nice side. Flanny likes salty snacks and soda. "Cold/Distant and Calculating like her mommy. Lazy and Foul-Mouthed/Domineering like her daddy." Spudz: Spudz is Mr. Popo's first confirmed son, (Appearing in Lanipators playthrough of Ultimate Tenkaichi), He is a Saiyan/Namekian/Majin/Demon/Genie/Dragon Hybrid in his late teens. It can be assumed that he and his father have a good father son relationship, as Mr. Popo wasn't angry at Spudz for destroying the lookout. Frogurt/Future Frogurt: Dumplin/Popo's omnisexed grandchild. Janemba: Going by the logic that Mr. Popo is an older Dumplin, Jamemba may have spawned from the hell portal in Dumplin/Popo's butt. Dabura: Dumplin/Popo's brother-in-law. Omni-King Zen-Oh: May have been an offshoot of the Demon God formed from Dumplin/Popo's essence. Jynx: Jynx is one of Mr. Popo's girlfriends, it's implied he's abusive to her, but not confirmed. Kami: Kami seems to be the only one Mr. Popo respects, placing him in the pecking order, and also appearing despondent when Kami is gone for good. Dende: As Kami's replacement, Mr. Popo started off rather standoffish with the new Guardian. However, after personally witnessing Dende brutally assault Krillin as well as the fact that he threatened him without any signs of fear, Mr. Popo quickly grew to like the young Namekian. Blue Popo: Alternate 4kids self. Mr. Popo shows disgust at his presence, quickly assimilating him despite his pleas. Abilities Popo is known to be able to envelop people in a black mist and while originally this was thought to kill them, since the release of The Adventures of Dumplin (Popo's younger years), it is now known that this black mist is in fact dragging its victims to the 'Fuck Box'. He has been seen to do this twice. Once to his counterpart Blue Popo and the second time to Garlic Jr. (despite Garlic Jr.'s immortality) and his men. The Fuck Box essentially serving as an alternate and much more chaotic Dead Zone. The blue gem on Popo's turban is part of where the Fuck Box is. Popo was also suggested to have some level of psychic influence, being that he was able to scare Bardock out of a coma even though they never met or heard of one another. He also appeared in Hol Horse's nightmares in the 5th episode of Antfish's JoJo Abridged. He was also able to accurately predict Krillin's death in Season 2 of Abridged. This was later dis-proven in The Adventures of Dumplin, as he had lived the events and knew how history would unfold. Popo, like in the canon series, is also displayed at being a master of martial arts. Kami trusts him to train newcomers and has been shown to send opponents flying with a single hit (e.g. Goku, Krillin) and overpower Super Saiyans Trunks and Goten. It can be assumed that Mr. Popo knows all of Dumplin's techniques, seeing that he is Dumplin's older self (and Dumplin devouring Demon God Demigra's soul). It can also be assumed that he has the standard Majin powers of shapeshifting, liquification, stretching, cloning, etc. Aside from this, Popo has displayed spectacular powers, with perhaps his most impressive accomplishment being casually reigniting the sun after Goku destroyed it in Revenge of Cooler. Mr. Popo seems to be afflicted by what is commonly known as the Truman syndrome, a type of delusion in which the person believes that their lives are staged and that they are constantly being watched on cameras. Mr. Popo believes that he is a fictional character in a parody, allowing him to break the fourth wall to address and share his thoughts with a hypothetical audience watching his adventures. Appearance Trivia * In some countries, the word "Popo" means "butt", which fits with Dumplin's tendency to Dump. * Some time before the reveal, it was heavily implied that Dumplin from Dragon Ball Xenoverse might be related in some way to the powerful and omnivalent being known to many as "Mr. Popo". ** Later confirmed in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 32 that Dumplin is a younger Mr. Popo. This means that Mr. Popo is in fact a Majin. ***This is further supported by Dumplin's claim of being the primordial ooze at the beginning of the universe and is literally the kinky shit. As well as being 78 trillion years old, or even 'before times and space started', and of course, Dumplin was the Cosmic Force of Creation. **** Some fans have speculated that the reason Mr. Popo wears his turban is to hide his pompadour, thus concealing his identity as a Majin and the blue jewel on his turban is part of where the Fuck Box is, this was confirmed true. * When asked on his Tumblr page whether Dumplin being Mr. Popo was official canon in the Abridged series, KaiserNeko stated "Oh, trust me… we’re going to go into that. >;D" implying that Dumplin will appear or be mentioned/referenced at some point in Dragon Ball Z Abridged. ** In a strange meta sense: During the Xenoverse LP, fans suggested that Dumplin was the younger version of Abridged Mr. Popo. TFS not only ran with it, but took it a step further, saying that Dumplin had so much fun interacting with Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, and the others that after he became a Demon God, he created a copy of the Dragon Ball universe so he could hang out with all his friends (with a few changes and differences resulting from his mis-remembering events). That's right, the Abridged universe was created by Dumplin out of his love for the original Dragon Ball universe. According to Kaiser, the members of the team have decided that this is the official, canonical explanation for the existence of DBZ Abridged. *** In the TFS Parody "Popo the Genie", Popo's past is touched upon. However it is from Goku's perspective who is a mortal meaning it might not be "entirely accurate" since Goku and essentially everyone doesn't know the true story of Popo. **** The song alludes to Popo's time as Dumplin with "There must have been some evil in the inky void of space, for it took form and substance and a terrifying face!" which parallels Dumplin's words being "Dumplin existed before times and space started! Rememba' the embryonic ooze at the beginning of the universe? That was me... I'M GONNA DUMP!!!" * He is referenced in The Dating World of Team Four Star Gaming Dating Sim, a downloadable game by WonderGamer101 * Mr. Popo as Dumplin does not seem to have a full smile. ** Mr. Popo seems to have lost some teeth whereas Dumplin still has a full set. After his metamorphosis, he later does Meth which made the demonic genie lose a few of his teeth. * Blue Popo was a short lived alternate Popo (parodying the 4kids edit of Popo from black to blue), who was kind and gentle, like the original Popo. He also came off as more respectful and politer than TFS Popo, where the former referred to the crew of TFS as fine gentlemen. Blue Popo was absorbed by Abridged Popo by enveloping him in mist. * Popo's name is used to operate Kami's old spaceship rather than Piccolo's (in the original manga, "Piccolo" was the Namekian term for "other world"). The reason to this, as Popo claims, "It just knows better." * Kami is also the only person which Mr. Popo respects, as he receives orders from and obeys without hesitation, although Popo still regards Kami to be under him along with everyone else. ** It has, however, been implied that Popo actually liked Kami in Episode 45 and in the same episode it was hinted that he actually misses him after fusing with Piccolo. Since Kami's fusion with Piccolo he hasn't really been himself either, being some what more quiet and just generally not the Popo we know. This will, however, evidently not last for much longer though especially with the arrival of Dende. *** Interestingly, Popo did not care at all when Kami died in Season 1, even being happy he was gone. It is unknown where this change in personality came from. * Popo has also crossed over to other Abridged series, such as Antfish's Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Abridged wherein he appears within the dreams of a beaten and comatose Hol Horse, who had earlier already been victimized in his dreams by blue comedy superstars Jeff Foxworthy, Ron White, Bill Engvall and Larry the Cable Guy. * A running gag through DBZ abridged is numerous times Mr. Popos eyes will be shown up close instilling fear to the other characters and people in real life. Characters such as Krillin, Goku, Tien, Yamcha and Bardock have been scared and also real life people such as Takahata101 and KaiserNeko. * Popo has also broken the 4th wall by scaring people in real life, people include Takahata101 and KaiserNeko. * Many instances point to him at being psychotic. His training had such an effect on Krillin that mentioning it causes him to shake with fear, In Episode 31 Kami states that the last time Mr. Popo had a "booty call" he found five dead bodies and that Popo laughed when he said five. Even Goku is afraid of him, going as far as to have a fit so extreme when Mr. Popo appears that several doctors have to hold him down. * There are many rules to Popo's Training: ** 1: Do not talk about Popo's Training, ** 2: Do not explain Popo's Training, ** 4: Do not eat Popo's snacks, ** 6: Do not break Popo's stuff, * Mr. Popo is repeatedly shown to be in an abusive relationship with the Pokemon Jynx, whom he torments during his "booty call". * In Episode 40, Mr. Popo literally drops a gallon of LSD from a milk jug (an act that confounds Kami since he never left the lookout to obtain it; some fans have speculated that he pulled it out of his Fuck Box). After doing so, Mr. Popo kept muttering "All These Squares Make a Circle" (referring to the Look Out's tiles) to himself over and over again, and also asked Kami if he can leave the Look Out. While Kami is explaining he can leave whenever he wishes Popo just snaps back at him, demanding that Kami not tell him what to do. * As of Episode 42, Popo now has sole ownership of the Look Out (At least until Dende's inevitable takeover. Poor Little Green). Upon Piccolo's departure, Popo celebrates with fireworks and loudly playing "Turn Down For What" complete with the Look Out bobbing about. * In the 45th episode "Hyperbolic Plot Device," Goku actually points out that Mr. Popo isn't like his usual self, implying that Popo misses Kami. * Lanipator says that Slenderman stays in Mr. Popo (possibly in another area that is part of the Fuck Box) due to his needing of darkness and pays Mr. Popo rent. He goes on to say that day time mode of the Slenderman game is what happens when Slenderman pisses him off. * It was originally unknown why TFS changed Popo to a powerful and terrifying genie, for the former it is confirmed that due to an anime filler scene of Mr. Popo fighting equally with Super Saiyans Trunks and Goten. For the latter some suggest it's because of Polish parodies in which people are making fun of Popo. ** Keep in mind that the offical power level of the normal Popo is slightly over 1.000, in DBZA he is stated to be the most powerful being, owning characters like Vegeta or Goku for pissing him off. * Dende is one of the few people to ever make Mr. Popo smile in enjoyment. In episode 56 after Popo says he'll call Dende "Little Green" (reference to the Namek arc) Dende responds with "your funeral" which in turn causes Popo to quite literally crack a smile. * It seems that characters have overcome their fear to Mr Popo to some exent. Since some are able to keep civil conversations with him.... unless he threatens them. * He regularly carries around duct tape wherever he goes. When asked why his reply is always "I get into some kinky shit." Which pretty much explains everything. * As stated in his book "Fifty Shades of Popo", his favorite methods include but are not limited to: painful sex, forced orgasms, creepy sweet-talking, non-consensual spanking, pain, punishment, rough sex, non-consensual blow jobs, rough oral sex, and restraints. It also details his taste for young teenage girls. * As a being who is literally trillions of years old, Mr. Popo is the oldest being in the history of Universe 7, and is in fact older then time itself in the universe. * Mr. Popo will "seemingly" meet his "death" approximately 200 years after the Abridged series. List of characters killed/assimilated by Mr. Popo *Gashew *Vinegar *Zald *Tard *Blue Popo *Garlic Jr. References Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Royal Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:DBZA Characters Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Genies Category:Gods Category:Immortal beings Category:Majins Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Team Four Star Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Dumplin Family Category:Heroes Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Main Villains Category:Fathers Category:Z Fighters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Annoying characters